wayside_schoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Why the Children Decided They Had to Get Rid of Mrs. Drazil
"Why the Children Decided They Had to Get Rid of Mrs. Drazil" is the seventeenth chapter of Wayside School Gets a Little Stranger. Synopsis All of Mrs. Drazil's best characteristics are noted, but the students agree she still has to go because she made Louis shave his mustache. Plot The chapter first notes that Mrs. Drazil is nice. She brings in a tray of cookies for everyone in class, and is met with cheering. Then, it is noted she is able to make learning interesting. She remarks that she made five dozen cookies, and that there are twelve cookies in a dozen. She asks how many cookies she made. Joe raises his hand, and proudly states Mrs. Drazil made five dozen. Third, it is noted Mrs. Drazil is patient. She explains to Joe that she made five dozen cookies, but asks exactly how many she made. Joe states "five dozen" again, but Mrs. Drazil asks how many cookies are in five dozen, and what twelve times five is. Joe decides to use a pencil and paper to solve the problem. He writes a five on the paper, and rips it into twelve pieces. He accurately counts sixty, though no one understands his mathematical methods. Fourth, it is noted that Mrs. Drazil is fair. She asks the class how many cookies each student should get. Bebe remarks everyone should get a hundred, and Mrs. Drazil notes she only has sixty. Bebe asks her to bake more, but Mrs. Drazil says she only plans to bake the sixty. Bebe then asks for all sixty herself. John calculates everyone could have two cookies, with four leftovers, which Bebe asks for, and Allison calculates that everyone could have two and one seventh of a cookie. Mrs. Drazil goes with Allison's response, but she notes John is right too. Fifth, it is mentioned that Mrs. Drazil is a good cook. Everyone agrees that Mrs. Drazil had made the best cookies they had ever tasted, and ask Mrs. Drazil where she got the recipe. Mrs. Drazil revealed she got the recipe from Miss Mush with a few modifications, much to everyone's surprise. Finally, it remarks that Mrs. Drazil knows what a goozack is. She asks Jason to open the door, which causes everyone to gasp. Dana explains that Mrs. Drazil shouldn't use the d-word, and Mrs. Drazil asks who says that. The students explain that Mr. Kidswatter made "door" a bad word, and Mrs. Drazil claims that Mr. Kidswatter is a goozack in retaliation. However, despite being nice, interesting, patient, fair, talented, and capable of knowing what a goozack is, everyone agrees that since she made Louis shave his mustache, she has to go. Characters *Mrs. Drazil *Joe *Bebe Gunn *John *Allison *Stephen *Miss Mush (mentioned) *Jason *Dana *Mr. Kidswatter (mentioned) *Louis (mentioned) Trivia *This chapter has the second longest title of any Wayside School chapter. The longest is "A Light Bulb, a Pencil Sharpener, a Coffeepot, and a Sack of Potatoes." *In one edition of this book, Dana's name is misspelled as "Diana" for the entire chapter. Gallery Allison 1989.jpg|Joel Schick illustration Why the Children Decided They Had to Get Rid of Mrs. Drazil 2003.jpg|Adam McCauley illustration Why the Children Decided They Had to Get Rid of Mrs. Drazil Illustration.jpg|Peter Allen illustration Louis Razor Mr. Poop.jpg|Peter Allen second illustration Category:Wayside School Gets a Little Stranger chapters Category:Book chapters